


Tease Him 'Till He Snaps

by auspicious_encounters



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, If you were expecting another deep fic from me, Inverted Dynamics, M/M, Role Reversal, Smut, this ain't it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auspicious_encounters/pseuds/auspicious_encounters
Summary: It’s become something of a bad habit of yours that you tease Eridan so much - nearly half the time you’ve got a hand on his bulge it’s only with the intention of working him up, not over. He writhes and begs from where he lies on the bed, wrists pinned down by your psionics, but that doesn’t stop him from thrusting into empty air as he desperately seeks out the warmth of your hand.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	Tease Him 'Till He Snaps

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my friend whether or not Sollux ever bottoms, and they staunchly informed me "Yes, but Eridan topping does not exist" - which I took as a challenge, and subsequently, this fic was born. Thank @carysias

It’s become something of a bad habit of yours that you tease Eridan so much - nearly half the time you’ve got a hand on his bulge it’s only with the intention of working him up, not over. He writhes and begs from where he lies on the bed, wrists pinned down by your psionics, but that doesn’t stop him from thrusting into empty air as he desperately seeks out the warmth of your hand.

 _“Sol…”_ he whines, trembling and breathless. “Why’d you stop, why’d you _stop_.”

“To see you beg,” you say bluntly, smirking, and he flushes brightly in both anger and embarrassment. 

“Fuck off!” He snaps, more frustrated than angry. “It’s been _hours_ , Sol, just let me come already! Let me-“

He breaks off with a soft cry of relief when you re-place your hand, only to let out an audible sob when you withdraw after a few short seconds.

“Sol!” His voice is high with desperation. “I order-"

“Order?” You scoff. “Since when do you ever give the orders?”

You would be more inclined to take pity on him, but that would just mean that the fun would be over - despite Eridan’s complaints, it hasn’t been twenty minutes - and that means you’d no longer have this gorgeous, sensitive creature underneath you, flawlessly attuned to your every move.

“You know,” you muse as you watch him tremble, “I’m starting to think this relationship is a bit _one-sided_ , as it were. I’m starting to think I’ve been a bit too _generous_.”

“Generous?” He stammers, outraged, after he catches his breath.

“Generous.” You nod in mock seriousness. “Really, Eri, ever since we got together I do everything in this relationship, don’t you think? All you have to do is lie back and take it.”

To illustrate your point, you begin stroking his bulge again, nice and slow, letting it curl around your fingers in a desperate attempt to make you go faster.

“You’re - so - _ah!_ Full of - shit! _Touch_ me, damn you! Please! I’m begging you, aren’t I? Isn’t that what you want?”

Actually, you’re too caught up in how his fins flutter when he’s distressed. You move your hand lower, down between his legs, where his nook is warm and drenched and absolutely quivering with need.

“So-o-ol,” Eridan gasps, dragging your name in protest over the painful overstimulation. “Fuck me Sol, please, I can’t take this any more. Haven’t I been good?”

“What, end it all so early? And here I was thinking you haven’t been tortured enough.” 

You admonish him with a pinch to his sensitive nook, just enough to border on painful. He starts, jerking, and the force of it rocks the bed enough that the headboard bangs into a nearby dresser and sends your already precariously balanced husktop crashing to the floor. Startled, you glance over at the computer, momentarily losing focus over your psionics. 

Seizing advantage of the fact that his wrists are no longer pinned, Eridan pushes you off of him with surprising force. Snarling, he easily flips you over so that’s he’s straddling you, wrists pinned at your sides beneath his knees.

Sometimes you forget how strong Eridan can be. He _is_ a highblood, after all. And it’s not as though it’s difficult to hold you down, especially as he weighs more than you do. All you can think is how cute he looks when he’s mad.

“Think you’ve been doing all the hard work in the relationship, huh?” He growls, trying for tough and instead achieving adorable. Eridan’s getting way too into this, you can tell, and you’ve no reason to stop him. “Why don’t you _lie back and take it_ , for once, and see how well you like it?”

Eridan’s outburst seems to startle himself. He draws back a little, suddenly uncertain, glancing at you nervously as though to reassure you that he doesn’t really mean it. Both of you know that you could reassert control of the situation at any time through the use of your psionics.

Instead, you smile tauntingly and rub up against his crotch, or at least as much as you can in your current position. “What’s that? Finally decided to pull your own weight?”

That growl really is the most precious thing you’ve ever heard.

He pulls apart your legs with maybe more force than he intended - worried, he finds your face, still uncertain underneath all that bluster - and you shake your head subtly to let him know that no, he hasn’t hurt you, not in the slightest. Needing no other encouragement, he kisses you fiercely and presses in, gentle, but with the firm insistence of someone who won’t be denied what he wants any longer. Your arms go draped over his shoulders, your knees slung over his hips. He’s so vocal, even when giving, babbling a steady stream of how good you feel around him.

The real payback would’ve been keeping _you_ on edge for just as long as he’s been. Of course, he’s far too desperate to even consider that. You’re left gasping as he thrusts at a punishing pace, mindlessly chasing his own relief.

It’s been a long time since you’ve been on the receiving end, and it’s made you almost as shamelessly sensitive as Eridan is. Your cries only seem to spur him on further, breath punched out of you in short bursts. Not for the first time, you wonder how you’d ever gotten so lucky.

It takes an embarrassingly short amount of time for the both of you to climax, pleasure drawn out of you in a broken sob. Above you, Eri shudders, whimpering, eyes squeezed tight. He collapses on top of you afterwards, trembling. 

Slowly, your breathing evens, content and dazed and descending from your euphoric high. Absentmindedly, you run your fingers through his hair, only for him to hiccup. You still, surprised, and gently tug on his hair until he raises his head.

“What’s wrong?”

Eridan’s face is a mess of tears. “I didn’t hurt you, did I? Sol, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to!”

You’re shocked into silence, which he seems to interpret in the worst way possible. Frantically, you rush to reassure him, wrapping your arms around him tight.

“Of course not,” you sooth. “Of course not. Even if by accident, I’d have stopped you. You were good, Eri. You were perfect.”

He gazes up at you all teary-eyed, a hesitant smile teasing at the corners of his lips. You smirk and capture his mouth in a kiss and he breaks into a relieved grin, blushing, heart hammering against your own.

~~~

_“Don’t think you’re completely out of trouble, though,” you warn him later, as he curls up sleepily by your side. “That husktop you broke earlier was expensive.”_

_Eridan goes from startled, to shy, to indignant all at once. “How was that my fault? You pinched me!”_

_From your currently angle, you lean over and give him a loud smack on his ass. He jumps… and flushes violet, whimpering. Any protest quickly dies on his lips_.

_“And deny the both of us so much fun? That’d just be cruel, wouldn’t it?”_

_By the way Eridan rubs up against you, sleepiness forgotten, already ready for another round, you’re certain he feels the same._

  
  



End file.
